This project assesses the relative efficacy of Bromocriptine versus Pergolide for the treatment of Parkinson's disease. A randomized, double-blind, two-period crossover trial with washout periods is employed to evaluate treatment of forty outpatients. Patient responses are measured objectively by computer sensing equipment and clinically using a modified Columbia rating scale. Adverse reactions are monitored throughout the trial. This project is completed.